


Some Truths May Heal

by sugarpearls



Series: An Infinite Lifetimes [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I suck at tags, Implied Cheating, M/M, Yeonjun just wants his cafe, but not really cuz I hate cheaters, mafia, rich kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpearls/pseuds/sugarpearls
Summary: San’s heart chose Wooyoung against his will, regardless of the consequences.Wooyoung’s emotions are a wreck every time he sees him with her.For the first time in his life, Soobin has a longing for someone... that person happens to be the charming Choi Yeonjun.Yeonjun never allows his emotions to interfere with his goals, but he makes an exception for angel soobin.(Sequel to An Infinite Lifetimes but it can be read separately).
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: An Infinite Lifetimes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747663
Kudos: 13





	1. Wooyoung

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello again... I’ve been gone for a long time. 
> 
> All I have to say is: fuck capitalism and covid-19
> 
> I’ve been a wreck but I’m trying to get my shit together but I still have an essay to do so... procrastination???

Dead silence, except for the sound of the slow breath of the two lovers as their lips collide gently into a desperate yet soft kiss, pulling away from each other for an instant, before devouring each other into complete bliss. 

Wooyoung jolted awake, his heart racing in his chest and gasping to catch breath. The hairs on the back of his neck stood tall as the goosebumps took over his skin and a deep flush stained his face. The feeling of soft hair tickling his arm grasped his attention at once, finding his pink haired friend groaning in annoyance as he stirred from his peaceful slumber. 

“G’back to sleep.” His bubble gum friend grumbled, falling back to sleep in an instant... a blessing Wooyoung couldn’t have at the present moment.

Long raven hair, soft lips, deep dimples, and a voice as sweet as honey haunted his mind. The face completely foreign and unknown to him, nothing but notable features tormenting his mind during the night.

Holding back tears that threatened to fall, Wooyoung tried to stabilize his breathing as he tried to fall back asleep, his mind taunting him with foreign visions once again. 

“I think I need therapy.” 

“Fuck therapy. I think you need dick.” 

“Scratch that, I think YOU’RE the one that needs therapy you nymphomaniac.” 

“You’re the one who has countless wet dreams every night and IM THE NYMPHOMANIAC?” 

The two best friends stare at each other for a moment, before bursting into complete laughter. 

“Therapy won’t help the likes of us.” Yeonjun, the pink haired boy said casually, as he continued to play with Wooyoung’s dark hair while they both rested on the couch of Wooyoung’s living room. 

“But seriously, I cant explain the feelings I experience whenever I have those dreams. It’s like my mind is obsessed, its reaction is just complete Adrenalin.” Wooyoung further explained the details, his smile slowly turning downwards into a worried frown as he is reminded of his state of mind. The tingling sensation he felt when the soft lips touched his skin, the gentle touches that left him breathless, the luring voice of a silhouette he cannot recognize. The images repeat in his head like a never ending mantra, slowly driving him insane. His heart ached with longing, a feeling so foreign to him yet his soul finds familiar. He was unable to form words to express these emotions, missing the presence of a person that never existed. 

“Are you paying attention? 

Wooyoung snapped himself out of his deep thoughts, glancing at Yeonjun briefly to find him handing over a tissue, gesturing for him to current blood leaking out of his nose... that he just noticed. 

“Are you sure these dreams aren’t caused by lack of sexual activity? Jacking off is healthy for your body, you know.” Yeonjun advised, now looking at him with an emotionless expression to everyone else, but he’s known him long enough to see the worry in his eyes. 

“I’ll leave it alone for now.” He responded plainly, changing the topic of conversation to their weekend plans.

In the corner of his eyes, he can see Yeonjun’s fists clenching slightly, probably from his frustration at the lack of advise towards his best friend. 

“I’m worried about you, you know.” Yeonjun said lowly, but enough for Wooyoung to hear it. “If you actually do want to try therapy, I’ll support you all the way. I’ll even drive you there.” 

Wooyoung knew that Yeonjun was worried sick about him. Although the changes are small, it wouldn’t get past someone like Yeonjun. He knew his cheeks have sunken due to the weight loss he was experiencing from constant nausea (from inconsistent sleep). He notices the dark circles that seem to be never going away for months. He notices his consistent red shot eyes from tears the following morning. And he notices Wooyoung’s recent growing need of sleeping in the same bed as him. 

Any sane person would be worried sick about their best friend. Especially if they recall conversations that burn through their mind the following morning. Yeonjun has never dealt with a situation where his dreams have been causing longing for a person he has never met. A person that he’s quite sure never existed. 

No man would grab Wooyoung desperately in tears, talking about how he’s terrified of his love for him. 

No man would smell of the calming scent of hemlock and bergamot, a voice sweet as honey. He doesn’t even remember a voice, he just remembers beautiful words that makes his heart sing, and a voice comparable to honey. 

Just thinking about the person in his dreams creates a strange reaction in his body. As if his body has a memory that he doesn’t remember.

Instead of responding to Yeonjun, he just wrapped his arms around his waist and shoved his face deeper into his lap. Yearning for his best friends soft calming touches would take his mind away from the thoughts that left left his soul on fire. 

Wooyoung sits in his designated spot in the midst of the fur pile on the floor of the photo shoot set. He maintains his sultry and intense facial expression as the photographer in front of him captures his perfect angle. 

His eyes were smoked out with eyeshadow, enhancing the sexy look of his grey eye contacts lenses. His cheekbones were delicately shining with highlighter, and other parts of his makeup kept as minimal as possible. He was wearing a long faux fur scarf that covers half of his body, leaving his torso and collarbone area bare. His legs were covered with leather trousers tight enough that barely left anything to the imagination. 

The bright flashes would have blinded anyone, but Wooyoung was used to it. 

He was a part time model. 

Yeonjun stood off to the corner observing him closely and ensuring everything was going smoothly. 

Wooyoung doesn’t really have a main profession. He claims that humans weren’t made to be bound to one profession, so he aimed to learn a little bit of everything. 

He has the privilege of inheriting a bit of wealth from his family, who he barely speaks to. His family earned their wealth through some strange negotiated arrangement with the government. All he knows is that his father and mother were children of gang leaders, one of the biggest in the country. He was well aware of how illegal everything was at a young age. But as he got older he found out that government pays his family to maintain and oversee gang violence in the mafia world of South Korea. The government cannot stop these dark industries from forming, so they ended up working with the top gangs in order to keep the disturbances to a minimum. 

When Wooyoung was born, his parents were terrified for him. They couldn’t ensure his safety so he spent his whole life following his parents orders. He had to go to a special private school with top security, where he met Yeonjun and became his childhood friend. He was extraverted, therefore he had to take advantage of his personality in order to avoid suspicion. He even had to attend a university of their choice. 

But paying for his university was the last thing that they had done, handing him a sum of wealth before he was instructed to leave and only come back for special occasions, even keeping contact to a minimum to avoid danger. 

Wooyoung was never one to make dumb decisions. He invested the majority of his inherited wealth in stocks, and now earns an eyebrow raising amount of income through the distribution of dividends. 

Which is why even after he graduated university, the man never had to worry about money. Yeonjun had done the exact same strategy, both of them stumbling upon this idea while studying business in school. But Wooyoung had a passion for life, while Yeonjun had a passion for achieving his dream projects. 

Even after the years have passed, Yeonjun and Wooyoung remained inseparable. They helped each other stay motivated and kept the other grounded. They own a penthouse apartment together on top of Yeonjun’s family cafe, Wooyoung being primarily responsible for household maintenance while Yeonjun took care of his family’s businesses. It was a balanced lifestyle that both of them quite enjoyed. 

As soon as the photo shoot ended and Wooyoung was back in his comfortable attire consisting of a fluffy oversized sweater and light washed jeans. Wooyoung looked over at his gorgeous best friend; tall enough to be a runway model, the body of a literal dream where his legs go on for days, and the face that artists can dream of... and wonders if Yeonjun will ever find somebody that will love and appreciate him the way he does, but in a romantic sense.

In other words, he wished for his friend to de stress and get his back blown out by a gorgeous man. 

His mind was lost in his thoughts as his shoulder accidentally bumped into another, causing him to almost fall backwards if it wasn’t for the stranger reaching out to hold his body into place. After a brief moment of confusion and surprise, he managed to look up and his voice mutter a quick apology. 

But when he looked up, Wooyoung could have sworn he lost the ability to breathe. The man had deep black hair, slicked backwards for a neat look. He was dressed in a black fitted suit that flattered his light muscle and leather shoes that have been polished to perfection. His cheekbones were killer, his facial structure being sculpted by the lord himself, no one else. 

But it was the way his hands clinged on to Wooyoung’s waist, his eyes having a hint of hidden desire. 

“Are you alright? I’m sorry; I wasn’t really looking.” His voice smooth and warm, like a warm hot chocolate in the middle of winter.

His light touch felt like fire against Wooyoung’s skin, sending a tingling sensation throughout his whole body and butterflies in his insides. He couldn’t help but gawk at him shamelessly, unable to hold back his blatant attraction. The strangers gaze held so much emotion with just a slight glance. The scent of hemlock and bergamot hit gradually, his body already addicted to it, as if the man was purely made for him. 

The sound of a woman clearing her throat snapped him out of his thoughts. 

She was stood next to San, hair as dark as the night, flowing beautifully down to her waist in waves. Dressed in a classic black dress with a bow in the chest area and see through tulle shoulder detail. She was like wearing a stunning pair of white jimmy choo heels that fit her perfectly. Her makeup was perfectly blended with a fierce cat eye and a red lip. 

She was perfection...

And yet for some reason her presence hit a spot that hurt. A spot that he didn’t know existed. 

Wooyoung took a couple of steps backwards by pure instinct, feeling the heat of his body gather around in his cheeks and ears. His eyes were slightly wide as he stuttered out a response, much to his embarrassment. 

“I-It’s my fault really. Sorry about that.” He managed to say, avoiding all eye contact before he started to rush away to the elevator to get to his friend... unable to see how the stranger’s eyes followed him naturally, his eyes preventing him from looking away so easily. 

Wooyoung knows that The stranger will forever plague his mind, he just knew it. It was very Wooyoung of him to fantasize over a stranger for the rest of his life... while simultaneously ignoring every person that tries to invite him on a date. 

...What? 

It’s not his fault that men are trash. 

He would love to be attracted to women but unfortunately whatever is in control of the universe’s existence has decided to curse him with being attracted to men. 

He had never expected to find a man who would even meet his extremely high (in his opinion, BARE minimum, standards). But it seems that whatever being is out there is trying to prove him wrong, while accidentally raising his standards even higher to match the stranger. 

Good luck universe, if it ain’t him... I will forever remain single. 

He thought.

The doors of the elevator slide open, revealing a tall young looking man around his age, and an older women. He was dressed in a beautiful matte black suit, with the first three buttons of his satin black shirt opened. His body’s proportions were to die for. A slim waist with slightly long legs that would make any human drool. His face looked pure and clean, very adorable cheeks and dimples to match as he tried to smile politely. His eyes were angelic yet mischievous, he kind of reminded him of a bunny. 

What a shame, Yeonjun would have liked him. 

Until his eyes met Yeonjun’s...


	2. Yeonjun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun’s backstory.... and he tried to seduce Soobin lmaoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I can keep my update schedule this consistent ❤️ This chapter is Yeonjun focused ❤️ So I hope you enjoy it!

His heart is in pain. 

The excruciating kind that numbs the rest of your senses. 

The kind that hurts too much to let tears fall. 

The one that finds an eternal distraction, never facing the reality of it.

Choi Yeonjun missed the kindness in her eyes. The warmth they held when she looked at him. 

He missed the sound of her high pitched squeal every time he brought her a bouquet of carnations every Sunday morning before she opened the cafe. 

“They represent purity, faith, love, beauty, and charity. All of these traits represent the virtues of motherhood.

Being a mother to a soul pure as yours is my biggest source of joy, my little Junie .” She would say. 

Yeonjun was a ball of joy, spreading love to all those around him. 

He made flower crowns for his crushes, shared his mother’s cafe sweets with his friends, was kind to his teachers, and carried injured classmates to the nurse’s office. 

When he was 8 years old, he met the new shy boy that sat in the corner of the classroom, drawing in his notebook. None of his classmates paid him any mind, choosing to sit next to their friends instead. 

He remembered the boy being at one of the fancy gatherings that his parents took him to a year ago, where they told him to be respectful and avoid to speaking to anyone without his parents knowledge. 

He approached the boy confidently, holding out a piece of chocolate from the cafe his mother packed in his lunch today. It was his favorite, so of course the boy would be happy to have it too! 

The boy looked him in the eyes with a confused expression as Yeonjun placed a chocolate on his hand.

“Do ya want to be friends?” Yeonjun asked the boy with a smile. A bit shocked at first, the boy returned the smile shyly. 

“Yes.” The boy responded, before pointing at his name tag, which read “Jung Wooyoung”. 

“My name is Yeonjun, come eat with me.” He said excitedly, dragging the shy boy with him back to his desk full of his other friends. 

Since that incident, the boys were inseparable ever since. 

Being the beautiful man that he is, he gained the attention of everyone around him. He was forever popular with the female population at school, even among some boys, receiving countless love letters and little presents in his locker on Valentine’s Day. For that reason, he would always make sure to bring sets of small chocolates from his mother’s cafe and small notes so he would kindly reject every confession politely. 

His mother didn’t raise an ungrateful brat. 

For that, even his rejections would make his peer’s hearts melt. 

He was always the playful, mischievous, flirty boy, but never forgets his manners and kindness. 

He was the school’s precious sunshine and heartthrob. With Wooyoung by his side, they were the most sought after boys in the whole school. 

His mother was always kind and understanding with him, open minded and accepting his minor mistakes as room for growth. 

When he turned 15, he came back home in tears, telling his mother that a boy at school didn’t return his feelings. 

His mother never batted an eye at the fact that he just came out her out of nowhere, instead comforting him with kind words and wisdom about one sided crushes. 

When he was 17, he was brought hime from school early. 

His father was sitting on the sofa with his face buried in his hands, rivers of tears running down his face as he told him the news. 

“Your mother passed away in a car crash.” 

The moment those words were processed in his head, his vision became dark and foggy. 

He fainted. 

His memories after that were blurred, only remembering his mother’s face before she was buried, and Wooyoung begging him to eat food. 

He placed his last bouquet of tear soaked carnations by her tombstone, placing his heart there too. 

Wooyoung was right beside him, retaining what was left of his sanity. 

The cafe was closed for a month. His father not having the heart to close it down permanently. The cafe was the only thing left from Yeonjun’s mother, holding little pieces of her in every corner. But his father managed big businesses, finding small businesses to be quite difficult.

That was when Yeonjun snapped out of his depressive episode, stepping into his role to take care of the cafe. 

A recent school graduate, he tried his best to manage the little cafe, his mother’s pride and joy. Balancing out university, work, and social life, Yeonjun was bound to break, but yet he never did. 

Yeonjun slowly became a workaholic, that was his coping mechanism after losing his mother. Unable to remain alone with his thoughts, always looking for some sort of distraction. 

Wooyoung was worried about him, choosing to take responsibility over household maintenance in order to keep an eye on his best friend at all times. He could have chosen to live alone, but Wooyoung could never leave Yeonjun, even if it was living alone. 

When his father decided to get remarried three years later, Yeonjun completely cut contact with his father. He didn’t even attend the wedding or meet the woman. 

He knew it was selfish. 

He knew that whoever it was, made his father happy again. 

But he couldn’t withstand the idea of anybody replacing his mother’s place.

Wooyoung never judged him for his emotions. Instead he was wiping his tears, dragging him to boxing classes and the gym to release stress, and making sure his health was in check. 

If he wasn’t able to help him with his mental health, he can at least do his best to make sure it didn’t affect his physical health as well. 

Yeonjun still worked at his family’s businesses, ignoring his fathers existence except when it came to involved work. After all, he lived off of them, and so did the rest of his extended family. He had a goal set, and nothing would stop him from achieving his ultimate goal.

His father’s family was one of the Choi families, not directly involved with the mafia, but owning a couple of branches that helped with the Mafia’s money laundering schemes. 

His mother’s cafe is the only businesses free of corruption, which is why he planned to take full ownership of it in the future and give away the rest of his inherited businesses to his sweet distant cousin that he rarely speaks to, but loves regardless. 

He was a sweet talker, using his charms to lure customers into the cafe, becoming loyal regulars. 

It came to him so naturally, words as warm and welcoming as the hot drinks he would service during the winter season, and yet his heart remained just as cold.

Not allowing anyone into his thoughts, shrugging off Wooyoung’s worries with reassuring words, but he could still see the doubt in his best friends eyes. 

He didn’t want to burden him with his sadness, he had been for years. 

Yeonjun had always noticed the dark circles underneath Wooyoung’s eyes, the tears he would shed while he’s asleep, and longing for a person he would never come to know. 

At first Yeonjun asked him if he had fallen in love with someone who didn’t return his feelings. He pestered him for an answer. But the only thing he got was 

“My heart is longing for a soul that never wandered the earth, and a touch that will never come.” 

Yeonjun was heartbroken at his words, sending him into a panic. 

At one point he even asked Wooyoung if he was secretly in love with him, just like the movies. 

Wooyoung smacked him so hard that day, he had a massive bruise that reminded him to never jump to stupid conclusions ever again. 

“HOW LOW DO YOU THINK MY STANDARDS ARE?” 

Wooyoung screamed, and Yeonjun never asked him about it again. He needs his shoulder to serve drinks. 

***

A sudden jolt of movement under his head shook him awake, interrupting his blissful sleep. 

His thoughts were disoriented for a second, before he realized Wooyoung had a nightmare again. 

Knowing how Wooyoung would react no matter what he says, he just told him to go back to sleep again. 

The door shut behind him quietly as he dropped his university bag on the floor, falling onto the couch and staring at the ceiling with a deep sigh while lost in his thoughts. 

Yeonjun has always been a passionate and determined man. Always setting a goal and striving for it, stopping at nothing until he gets what he wants. 

His goal of owning the cafe won’t be an easy one. He could try and convince his father to give it to him, but knowing the way he is, he will ask for proof that he is perfectly capable of owning it. Yeonjun’s role is only involved in managing the cafe, creating a new limited edition menu, selecting the employees, decor, and etc. 

His father managed the finances, marketing, suppliers, and the other hard aspects.

Yeonjun is currently in university majoring in international business, but he would need a lot of courses in entrepreneurship to be able to run it himself. 

His father would mention how much time he spends at the bar, and tell him to take over both businesses instead of one, just in case his cafe fails. 

The thought of the cafe going out of businesses makes his heart clench, his only memory left from his mother shutting down. 

Thankfully, the cafe is more popular now than when his mother had run it. He capitalized off the cozy atmosphere and homey vibe. He made sure that his father sourced the materials from ethical and organic places, with reasonable prices. It was a go to cafe for all budgets. 

But the reason he has been spending a lot of time at the bar is because it was a luxurious one where affluent people would spend their free time, which would give him excellent networking opportunities and experience on how to exploit old rich men for money. It was genius! 

But in order for him to convince his father, he would need a plan on becoming more involved in the other aspects of the cafe.

The apartment door opens once again, Wooyoung entering their shared space with a facial expression resembling agony. He let out a deep groan that sounded like he escaped the deepest pits of hell. 

“I’m gonna need the whole world to shut he fuck up and leave me alone for a minute. All I need is some cute kitten videos and a big glass of cranberry juice.” His best friend said, throwing the messenger bag onto the other couch and sitting on the floor, leaning his head back onto the comfortable seating. 

Yeonjun closed his eyes and pretended like his responsibilities didn’t exist for a moment, feeling complete utter bliss.

“What are you still doing here? You need to take a nap before your shift, otherwise you’ll collapse there and I’ll have to carry your body back here.” Wooyoung reminded him, but Yeonjun wasn’t even in the right headspace to move from his spot. 

“Mmm ill nap here.” He mumbled, slowly falling into a slumber, forgetting to even set an alarm. 

He woke up a couple of hours later, realizing that he had napped for three hours by hearing Wooyoung’s screaming. 

“YEONJUN WAKE UP ITS LITERALLY SEVEN THIRTY!” Wooyoung yelled in panic, causing Yeonjun to jump from surprise in his sleep. 

But once he took a single glance at the clock, and Yeonjun swears that he has never gotten ready so fast in his life. He quickly changed into his bartender attire, which consisted of formal black trousers and button up shirt, with a white vest and black leather polished shoes. He styled his hair and sprayed his favorite cologne. 

“I’m going to dinner with Yeosang and Mingi so I’ll drop you off.” Wooyoung kindly offered, to which Yeonjun obviously accepted without a second of hesitation. 

But there is a feeling that’s crawling within the back of his head, as if something important was about to happen.

Yeonjun wipes down the fresh spill of the Mojito stains on the counter, gesturing to the security guard to help guide the clearly drunk young gentleman out of the bar. 

It was a slow night, with barely anyone except his father’s ‘business partners’ aka people involved with (slightly illegal yet somehow the government allows it) matters that attended the meeting today. 

It was 11pm at the moment, and yet the bar is not getting any busier. 

He was lost in his own thoughts once again, thinking about what he should do about Wooyoung who walked him earlier to tell him that he forgot his keys. 

Until he notices the presence of a tall male sitting at the bar. He turns around quickly to serve him, only for a strange feeling to spark in his chest and spread goosebumps all of his body.

A young man dressed in a formal suit was seated in the bar stool. His skin beautifully pale and clear without any blemishes, his eyes tinted with a glow of innocence, dark eyebrows, black hair, and adorable bunny like lips. 

Yeonjun is guessing that this feeling is what people would call butterflies. But he instantly ignored the foreign feeling and back to his captivating self.

“My apologies sir, I didn’t notice you were here. What can I get for you tonight?” He asked the mystery man, noticing an intensely red, adorable flush on his cheeks. 

If he was being honest, it was incredible endearing. 

Where has this adorable man been all his life?

“Can I just get some soda please?” He asked, flushing a little bit more as Yeonjun leans in, just to tease him a bit more. His wholesome innocence was so beautiful, it made Yeonjun feel emotions for the first time in five years. 

His heart was slowly coming to life again. A tiny spark. 

“It’s dark as hell in here and I can see you blushing.” Yeonjun teases him, because why not? He loved the effect he had on some people. Within seconds, Yeonjun goes to get a glass of coke in front of him and stares right back at the mystery boy with a playful smirk on his face. 

He gets a slow smile in response, forming adorable dimples on his cheeks. 

Yeonjun swears his heart stopped beating for a second there. 

“I’m really s-sorry, it’s just that you’re... breath taking.” The cute man sputters out in embarrassment, causing the smirk on the Yeonjun’s face to widen. His voice was deeper than he expected, but matched his tall figure. It was so smooth and Yeonjun wanted to hear more of him... preferably in bed. 

Wow. Yeonjun is simping already. 

“Oh my my, what have I done to deserve such a beautiful smile?” He said in response, and sees the cutie’s eyes widen a little bit. 

On god he was enjoying this too much. 

“Are you flirting with me?” The cute man asked in surprise, and Yeonjun never wants this cute encounter to end. 

“Would you like it if I did?.” Yeonjun asked, watching the cutie’s reaction as he continued to stare him down. 

What? Yeonjun was not ashamed of his attraction towards him. 

“Yes..? Why?” The cutie asked out loud, his voice

“I could give you a whole list... would you like me to whisper them in your ear?” Yeonjun suggested, his voice lowering into a deeper tone as it increasingly became more seductive and leaned in closer to the adorable man. He seems to be a loss for words and stared Yeonjun with a flushed face. Their faces were so close that they were only an inch apart, lips slightly brushing against each other. The mystery man’s eyes were so innocent and adorable, he couldn’t take his own off of them. Yeonjun slowly brushed his hand against Soobin’s thigh, hoping he would get his message. He could have sworn the man turned as red as a tomato for a second there.

“What’s your name, darling?” Yeonjun asked, tilting his head to the side to memorize every single detail of the man’s face. 

“My name is Soobin.” He managed to say smoothly, and Yeonjun smiled in response. 

Soobin. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful man. 

“Such a fitting name for a pretty boy.” Yeonjun responded, and before he introduced himself, he heard a woman’s name call out for Soobin.

“Soobin sweetheart, it’s time to leave.” He heard the woman say, causing both of them to flinch away from each other. Yeonjun flushed a deep red as he realized that he was trying to seduce Soobin in front of his own mother. 

Jesus Christ can this get any more embarrassing ?

Soobin bows to him in respect, and wordlessly, he left, leaving Yeonjun’s heart empty once more.


	3. San

The barely lit room was enriched with a concentrated silence as the architect continues to sketch his assigned work, pausing to stare as the heat of the room had began to bother him. He took a moment to finally rise from his chair, making his way to the window to air out the suffocating recycled air. As his hands touched the cool windowsill from the chills of a January evening, he noticed the pencil stains on his wrist. 

He sighed in annoyance, reaching for some tissues to wipe the residue off the sides of his palm as he stared outside into the sunset. The pretty blend of pink, purple, orange, and blue hues forming natural art pieces across the sky. The true beauty of the earth never fails to leave him speechless. Glancing at the clock, he rolled his eyes at the realization that it was only 4:30pm, and the darkness outside has been doing nothing but playing tricks on his mind. 

He turned to look at his almost finished sketch, feeling the impending ache in his hand and sore pounding in his head from hours straight of concentration. He was exhausted, his only source of energy consisting of black coffee and a croissant from the local bakery across the street from his apartment building. He’s aware that his current lifestyle habits are not healthy at all, but his workaholic tendencies transcend his logic at times. 

And so he grabs his mini backpack full of his belongings and proceeds to go back to the cafe, unable to find the motivation to cook. 

The glass casing containing an array of wonderful pastries tempted San’s weakness of a sweet tooth, but he held his ground and chose the healthier option, a chicken Caesar salad and a smoothie. The wonderful coffee scent was almost like a breath of fresh air every time. The soft music in the background could serve as temporary therapy. San would love to continue working in this atmosphere, but he finds that his best works and creativity thrives from the comfort of his own apartment. 

A flash of pink hair grabbed his attention from the corner of his eye, catching sight of a stunningly beautiful young man around his age. He was taller than him, probably around 180 centimeters, beautiful pale skin hidden in an oversized white sweater that accentuated his angel like appearance. His lips were pink and full, forming a pretty pout, and his pink hair was styled in a mullet, half of it tied up in a half ponytail. His face was free of makeup, and yet his complexion was fresh and clean. 

Wow. 

He bets that all of the customers are drooling over the boy right now. San might not be interested, but he still has a pair of eyes that recognize beauty.

The angelic boy passed by the line of customers, reaching a somewhat hidden staircase and made his way upstairs to god knows where. 

A few moments later, another boy walks into the cafe, seemingly in a rush. But this time, San lost the ability to breath.

This boy was shorter, his black hair also long but not enough to be a mullet, the front parts reaching his cheekbones. His captivating eyes were lined with black eyeliner and his lips were tinted with some lip balm, making them look extra kissable. His face has a slight tan, and a prominent beauty mark right underneath his eye. 

His effortless sexy look was enough to have San on his toes, unable to forget him. His heart beats a familiar pattern, one he is currently unable to recognize. Has he met him before by any chance?

The boy also rushed to the staircase, making his way upstairs as he also seemed to carry a leather messenger bag. 

Were they holding model castings upstairs?

San shrugged it off, waiting for his order to be called out and avoid being distracted. The boy’s kohl lined eyes haunting his subconscious. 

A tall, slim figure, one that is definitely at least 185 centimeters stands beside him, dressed in a beige knit sweater and simple light washed jeans. He smiled at the barista as she hands him his order of two iced black coffees, his cute dimples on display before he begins to chug one them on his way to his table. Noticing the laptop and a notebook, San figured he was a college student, and his deadline must be tonight, otherwise he wouldn’t attempt to risk heart failure at 4:30.

The boy looked very sweet and wholesome, making San question if the general public has always been this good looking, or if he just wasn’t as observant before. 

He checked his appearance from head to toe, observing his navy blue suit with a silk white shirt underneath. It was nothing that would stand out in the crowd, perfect for his parent’s tastes. He stares at the freckles on his neck, unable to get rid of the ugly feeling settling in his stomach. 

He doesn’t understand why he hates the freckled in his neck. It just so happens that every time he looks at them, he gets a strange unpleasant feeling pooling in his stomach. 

So he quickly covered them with his concealer, finally satisfied with his general appearance. 

The bathroom lights of this luxury department store makes him look a thousand times better than the effort he tried to put in, bouncing off his best angles to bring out the best of him. 

*Of course it would, he designed it himself, including the light setup* 

He picked up his briefcase filled with his new ideas, setting his anxious thoughts aside to think about what he is going to have for dinner instead. 

“You look stunning as usual, my son. Such a shame you can’t behave as well as you look.” His father commented as soon as his eyes laid on him. 

That’s how his father always is, complimenting him and insulting him at the same time. With his mother constantly ignoring his unkind remarks. 

He sits at the middle of the table, arms placed on the long meeting desk in a dominant manner. Dressed in a suit as dark as night, reflecting with a slight red tint under the warm yellow lighting.

Who else would have a meeting this late at night? 

San placed his briefcase on the table, not even bothering to greet his parents properly. He waits patiently for the business partners to arrive. Before his father could say anything more passive aggressive, the room’s doors open again, this time with multiple people coming in dressed in formal attire. 

The guests begin to sit down and greet the others, filling the empty chairs in the meeting room. San proceeds to smile politely at everyone that greets him before turning his attention back to his phone. 

He proceeds to text Hongjoong, one of his best friends and hyung about the current situation. 

But the man was probably working and not paying attention to his phone as always, however it still felt good to release his inner thoughts. 

Someone sat in the seat directly next to his. 

The scent of coffee, combined with the sweet sensuality of vanilla and the softness of a white floral bouquet hit his nose. 

Black opium, he thought with a smirk. 

The recognizable scent made him turn around to smile at one of his best friends, Lee Aera. Dressed impeccably as always; her signature sexy yet tasteful. 

Her hair was dark as the night sky, flowing perfectly down to her waist in waves. Dressed in a classic black dress with a bow in the chest area and see through tulle shoulder details. And of course, she was wearing a stunning pair of white jimmy choo heels that fit her perfectly. Her makeup was perfectly blended with a fierce cat eye and a red lip. 

“Why the long face?” She asked with a sarcastic tone, leaning her head over to rest it on the palm of her hand. Her eyes were fixated on San, as if he was the only person in the room. Holding so much emotion, and yet San can only stare at her with nothing but platonic fondness. 

Out of the few people that San involves himself with in his life, this woman is one of the rarities that accepted his bisexuality without a second of hesitation or judgement. 

She only smiled at him and hugged him. 

She was one of the rarities that cared for him regardless of how much of a mess he became. 

But of course, he knew exactly why she withstood them all. 

She loved him. Not as a friend, but something more. He recognized that look in her eyes the second he witnessed it occur for the first time. 

He hoped it was a mere phase that will pass by eventually, and they would go back to being friends. But it just seemed to grow endlessly, and San didn’t know how to react to it. 

He didn’t want to lose her, she helped him stay sane after coming out to his homophobic parents in college. 

She was loyal and stood by him to defend him if anyone dared to insult him in her presence. 

She was his backbone, his cheerleader, and the thing he regrets most in this life is his inability to return those feelings. 

He knows that she’s aware of his nonexistent romantic feelings towards her, she understands him in a way that few people do in this life. 

But she is still here, right by his side. 

San hates himself. He really does. 

“Sad that you didn’t arrive sooner.” He said, with complete honesty in his words. His parents always backed off whenever she was there. 

Her lips turned upwards and if one looks carefully enough, they would notice a small tint of a pink flush across her cheeks. 

Oh no. 

He really should not have said that. It might have made her heart flutter. 

“Now that we are all here, I would like to take a moment to thank my son for his talents in architecture and interior design. This department store would not have achieved his work.” His father announced, gaining some claps around the room for San. 

It took every single fiber of his being not to roll his eyes at his words, as if he hadn’t insulted him not even ten minutes beforehand. 

“The Choi families are going to be helping the Jung family with government negotiations. There has been a recent increase in marijuana use in the country, and they don’t want it to affect Seoul’s tourism areas. So we have to tell the Kims to move their business elsewhere.” 

And thus the meeting commenced, with San wishing he was never born into this family.

“My parents will not be happy to work the Chois again. Last time we had a meeting with them, they were arguing for 2 hours straight, I never even expected them to— San are you even listening?” Aera said, lightly shoving San in a mock angry manner, which was too strong considering he was spacing out. 

Next thing he knew, he bumped into another body. 

His quick reflexes stabled the other person. Once he looked at the person to check if they’re okay, he was met with the most gorgeous eyes he has ever seen. 

Beautiful slightly tanned skin, highlighted black hair, pretty kissable lips with a beauty mark on it, and another right underneath the stranger’s eyes. 

The familiar stranger’s beauty caught him off guard, stealing his train of thought and all logic. His hands clinged to the man’s waist, but he could not stop staring at him with want. 

His heart clenched a bit, wanting him immediately. Craving his touch, voice, laugh, and everything related to this god-like being in front of him. 

He was the one from the cafe he was at a couple of days ago. 

“Are you alright? I’m sorry; I wasn’t really looking.” San said immediately out of instinct, watching the stranger’s lips curl a bit upwards. 

The sound of Aera clearing her throat snapped both of them out of their thoughts. 

The stranger took a couple of steps back, his facial expression seeming to be in a bit of pain as he made eye contact with Aera. 

He quickly excused himself and walked away, San still unable to stop himself from staring at him as he walked away. 

There was a magnetic pull towards him that he could not explain. 

San looks back at Aera, noticing an intense look on her face. 

But before he could stop and wonder what he did wrong, she took hold of his arm and dragged him away.


End file.
